Aquí y ahora
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Dean sabe que le entiende, que es por eso que precisamente no pregunta y se mantiene al margen. Sus ojos chocan por un interludio de segundos e intenta que su voz suene normal cuando pronuncia- Bueno Jo, nos vemos luego.-


Disclaimer: No soy Kripke, sólo una chica como Becky ;D

**Pairing: **Dean/Jo  
**Rated: **K  
**Advertencias: **Spoilers hasta 5x02.  
**Resumen: **Dean sabe que le entiende, que es por eso que precisamente no pregunta y se mantiene al margen. Sus ojos chocan por un interludio de segundos e intenta que su voz suene normal cuando pronuncia- Bueno Jo, nos vemos luego.-  
**Nota de Autora: **Es mi OTP del fandom :D

* * *

Está sentado desde hace un par de horas allí, sentado sólo, estando pero sin estar, cuerpo sin mente, vida sin alma. No es un buen día para ser Dean Winchester, incluso, ninguno lo es.

Suspira, exhala e inhala para creer que le queda algo de humano, que no es un maldito recipiente, y que puede seguir eligiendo la puta manera en que vivirá su vida. El viento se le estampa en el rostro, y en el fondo lo agradece.

Unos pasos se acercan haciendo crujir el pasto, y en un parpadeo tiene en frente a una muchacha que le mira con una pequeña sonrisa escéptica de lado y bucles dorados que se enredan con la caricia del viento. Dean le mira cansado, con una expresión que es precisamente ruda, a pesar de no intentar serlo. Es sólo que no quiere mantener apariencias en este momento, y no está de humor para entablar una conversación con nadie. Jo levanta las cejas, como insinuándole que "puedes estar todo lo dolido que quieras princesa, pero yo no muevo mi culo de aquí" y Dean hace el amago de sonreír, sólo eso.

Ella no le pregunta dónde rayos se ha metido Sam, no trata de investigar por qué su mentón está inclinado hacia abajo y sus ojos parecen oscurecerse en lagunas que sólo él conoce. Tampoco menciona que sus hombros están encogidos y sus labios apretados en un especie de lucha para no gritar de frustración allí mismo. Simplemente se queda a su lado, fingiendo que no le mira cuando en realidad si lo hace, analizando cada una de sus facciones y entendiendo la verdad escondida tras las orbes verdes de Dean.

Pasan unos minutos, y el sonido que interrumpe la calma que se establece entre ellos es el canto de los pájaros. Dean se levanta del asiento y mira a Jo por unos instantes. Ella sólo le sonríe con esa pizca de audacia en los ojos y le dice-Ni lo menciones princesa, no es ni el momento ni el lugar indicado-

Lo expresa con ese deje cálido y sarcástico a la vez, que incluso a él le saca una sonrisa de lado. Increíble ser tan pequeña y ser tan así, tan Jo. Son parecidos, bromas entremedio para evitar rayar la superficie. Dean sabe que le entiende, que es por eso que precisamente no pregunta y se mantiene al margen. Sus ojos chocan por un interludio de segundos e intenta que su voz suene normal cuando pronuncia- Bueno Jo, nos vemos luego.-

Ella no le responde, se levanta y le acompaña hasta la puerta del impala. Cuando llegan a destino, soltando una pequeña risa le dice- Tendrás que llamar más seguido Dean, no nos ha hecho mucha gracia enterarnos de todo este rollo del Apocalipsis de boca de otros.-

Y aunque para Sam eso podría haber significado otra cosa (algo parecido a una acusación indirecta de que él es el culpable) Dean sabe exactamente de qué se carcajea- ¿Ellen pateará mi trasero a no ser que lo haga, verdad?-

Jo se apoya contra la ventana del Impala y entre pequeñas risas le dice- No te imaginas las amenazas que ha dado porque ustedes tíos idiotas no llamaban. Si le sigues teniendo miedo a mi madre, no te conviene sacarla de marcación rápida.-

Es entonces cuando él se permite desempolvar su sonrisa marca Dean Winchester y replica- Hey, que si hay algo que respeto más que al cabello de Kevin Croonin, es a Ellen Harvelle-

Jo le pega ligeramente en el hombro, ese mismo hombro que ambos saben ella ha cocido, y él no puede evitar murmurar para si mismo "carnicera".

Se quedan callados por unos instantes, escuchando la cadencia de la respiración del compañero.

Pareciera como si ya estuviesen sincronizados a lo que hará el otro. La cazadora deja de apoyar su espalda contra el Impala y da unos pasos al costado, mientras Dean toma las llaves y entra a su coche recargándose en el asiento de cuero.

El muchacho pone su cassete de Metalica y ella le sonríe de lado por última vez, antes de darle la espalda y volver hacia el pueblo- Ya sabes, me toca hacer el trabajo duro, no es fácil enterrar tantos cuerpos, pero es lo correcto-

Y aunque aún no se cree del todo que Jo, si, Jo, la chica "quiero ser carnada de un maldito fantasma loco", esté moviendo cadáveres mientras él coge la interestatal, no puede evitar sentir que quizá ya falte poco para que sean el momento y el lugar indicados. Porque francamente, cuando todo está tan roto, y lo único que te recompone es al menos un instante de paz, uno puede hacer una pausa y provocar que el lugar y el momento adecuados sean aquí y ahora.

﻿


End file.
